


survive

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, mauls prov so he refers to ahsoka as just tano, there's not really shipping stuff just maul admiring ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: maul scowled. he has offered his help three times to the young togruta and she refused all of them, and even used him as bait, basically telling him to his face that she didn’t care if he died. so why, why was he hesitant to leave her here in the chaos?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	survive

The sound of blasters didn’t bother the former Sith Lord, the clones were occupied as he made his way to the shuttle - the only shuttle that was left on the cruiser. Knowing this only made Maul more determined to reach it faster and move anyone in his way with much more force then needed.

He see’s Tano and a clone, one that wasn't shooting at her, one that was helping her; protecting her. It confused Maul as all the clones should have been under his Master’s control, but one escaped. Either his chip malfunctioned or it had been taken out, either way one more fighting against the brainwashed clones was better then none.

Despite her young age Tano was doing well - no scratch that - excellent at deflecting the blasts that came her way. Maul shouldn’t be surprised, she held her own against him and survived when he first felt the chaos after she had released him from his cell.

However it seemed like the two were slowly being overwhelmed, it was obvious that Tano and the clone weren’t in for the kill. Maul rolled his eyes, Tano might have walked away from the Order but she was still a Jedi, whether she refused it or not.

A sudden surprise feeling of concern washed over him as the two continued to fight and he got angry at the feeling. He shouldn’t be concerned for them, for Tano. She had released him from his cell only to use him as a diversion, as a tool. Maul had enough experience with that and surely Tano did as well, perhaps it was because she had felt like one that she wanted to put it on someone else. He didn’t know if he should feel proud or frustrated, even if he was the one that was used.

He was almost at the shuttle when more clones came in and started shooting, of course some came for him which he easily killed, choking them until they could no longer breathe and threw their bodies hard against the walls.

He heard the grunts of Tano and her clone friend and made the mistake to look back, because when he saw her he froze. She was getting slow, sloppy in her attacks as she continued to deflect. Numerous burns were on her arms and he could see the sizzle of them still fresh, unlike her clone friend she wasn’t surrounded in armour; but she was definitely deflecting most of the blasters.

He staggered on his feet, the shuttle was right there but he hesitated.

Maul scowled. He has offered his help three times to the young Togruta and she refused all of them, and even used him as bait, basically telling him to his face that she didn’t care if he died. So why, why was he hesitant to leave her here in the chaos? 

_ Because she’s like you _ a voice in his head said. Maul had heard many voices in his head, his own and his Master’s most of all. Sometimes he would hear his brother Savage or his mother, some would be kind and some would be not. Some would be dreams, but most of all were nightmares.

Maul narrowed his eyes and glared because it was true. Tano was like him, taken in young and trained to a religion, one that they thought they would serve for the rest of their life. But they were cast aside, Maul after his “death” and Tano, who was discarded by the Jedi Order but then offered back, but she refused. Both their visions now clouded by the Order they once gave their life to, both were left on their own and both were fighting their way back.

He clenched his fists and with one last glare he stepped forward into the lines of vision of  Tano, her clone friend and all the others. Tano immediately saw him which was not surprising, she didn’t have time to look surprised to see him but he could sense it, she could also sense her dread on him, wondering what he was about to do. 

At least she kept his guard up against him, she was smart.

With a raise of his hand he choked more clones to their death before discarding their bodies on the ground and throwing more into the walls. He looked back at Tano who was surprised by his actions, he gave her a slight nod and that’s all she needed to know as she turned her back on him and went back to trying to save their lives.

Now with his help the three were more then sure of their survival, Tano and her clone friend were no longer the only ones fighting. Although Maul had used a lot of his energy before in killing other clones and destroying the hyperspace, he refused to falter as one mistake could cost them their lives.

But he could only do some much with the Force, if only he had his-

“Maul!” He quickly turned and caught whatever was thrown at him, he looked down and his eyes widened slightly at the view of his lightsaber in his hand. He looked back at Tano, who only gave him a nod and a small hint of a smirk before she went back into action.

He clenched his fist around the lightsaber, already feeling the power. He activated it and didn’t stop the grin forming on his lips, the red glow illuminating the space around him.

He jumped into action, swirling the blazing red around. Already he had taken out numerous clones and didn’t hesitate to get close to some and cut them down, Tano didn’t give any comment on his actions so he didn’t stop, he doubted he would have even if she told him.

Quickly Maul found himself back to back with Tano but he didn’t mind it, he trusted her skills and she did with him to keep them alive. Before they fought each other and now they were fighting together, the very thing he wanted ever since he learned of her; and although this was not what he imagined, he wasn’t let down.

She was a fierce warrior even if she wasn’t killing, he admired that and wondered what she would be like if she wasn't holding back. The very thought alone made him excited, he wanted to see what she was truly capable of, but now wasn’t the time. 

The number of clones cleared, their bodies scattered around the hanger. Maul could feel the grief and sadness of Tano and the clone friend of hers, but they didn’t have time to grieve, they needed to leave. 

Fortunately Tano understood this and turned to them with a determined look. “We got to get in the shuttle, now!”

They all ran as fast as they could, running up the runway and into the cockpit. Maul and Tano in the pilot seats as the clone stood guard on the runaway in case any more came. The shuttle lifted and was ready to fly, as soon as they were ready more clones came into the hanger.

_ Too late _ Maul mused as the shuttle flew out of the hanger, the noises of the blasters soon falling death on their ears.

The clone friend came to the cockpit and looked out on the cruiser, there was smoke coming out of the engines and sparks of electricity appearing around it. Maul didn’t say anything as he too watched the state of the ship he, Tano and her friend was on; which was now falling onto a moon they didn’t know and right now, Maul didn’t care.

Tano had gotten out of her seat and comforted her friend, Maul didn’t care about listening but managed to catch some words. 

“-not your fault.”

“How could I-”

“...they were my brothers.”

That last one hit Maul and made him think about his own brother, despite how Maul treated him, he dearly loved his own and didn’t want any harm to come to him. He watched Savage die by his Master’s hand which plagued most of his nightmares. 

Maul didn’t have to kill his brother, but Tano’s friend did. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach which he wouldn’t tell them.

The clone left the room, perhaps to lay down after all that’s happened. Even Maul’s body ached and wanted rest but he couldn’t, not only until he was sure that it was safe to would he finally allow himself some rest.

He felt Tano come close to him and already knew what was going to happen, she was either going to kill him or put him in cuffs and throw him in a room. He felt anger once again at the feeling that she didn’t trust him after saving her life.

_ But do you trust her? _

Did he? No he supposed he didn’t. He trusted her skills in surviving but did he trust her as a person? No, he didn’t. 

Tano trusted in his skills but not him as a person, but could he blame her after everything he’s done?

No. She had every right not to trust him.

Maul knew if he wanted her to trust him as a person, then he needed to do that to her. But who would take the first step?

“This isn’t something that I’m going to say to you again.” Her voice broke his thoughts, and as always it was strong. He turned to look up at her, quickly that determination on her was lost and was replaced with something else...something like....

Gratitude.

“Thank you, for helping us.”

He showed his surprise just for a second but she saw it and her eyelids lowered, a sense of sadness and guilt was there in her. Tano sits back in the other pilot seat, her shoulders sagging as her body relaxes in comfort. Her eyes looking out of the window, he kept his on hers for a moment before doing the same thing.

“Your welcome, Tano.”

He see’s her surprise as she turns to him, he doesn’t back down from her stare and watches as her features soften, if he wasn't mistaken there was also some happiness in her as well.

She nods at him and turns her eyes on the black space in front of them, the moon still in view as the cruiser continues to fall, slowly out of their view.

“Where to now?” Tano asks, voice beginning to show her tiredness, Maul takes it upon himself to fiddle with the navigation system.

“Wherever we need to, to survive.”

She accepts this and lets him take over the controls, putting in the coordinates of the closest planet near them and entering hyperspace.

The tiredness hits his body quickly and Maul tries to fight it off, he can’t rest now, not when-

_ Take your step. _

He stops and looks back at Tano who is in a similar situation as him, she had taken the first step in trusting each other and now he needs to take his.

He lets go of the controls and leans back in the chair, he feels Tano’s eyes over him and reminds himself not to fight back or do anything to scare her off. He leans his head back and closes his eyes, his body already sagging into the seat. 

He feels Tano do the same, she falls quickly due to using more of her energy in her young body, Maul’s surprised she made it this far. 

Slowly his senses fall as he lets his tiredness consume him, hands clasping each other as they rest against his stomach.

They had survived the chaos of his Master’s plan. 

Now they have to survive his ruling, and bring his downfall.


End file.
